


如何制造REV-9

by KitschStatue



Category: Terminator (Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Other, Tentacles
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 人仅有的伟大在他是桥梁而不是目的。*很短的R18g，是拉郎，军团怎样废物利用小寡妇卡尔顿的故事*REV-9/卡尔顿，有一点暴卡
Relationships: Carlton Drake/Riot Symbiote, REV-9/Carlton Drake
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	如何制造REV-9

你能用鱼钩钓上鳄鱼么、能用绳子压下他的舌头么

你能用绳索穿他的鼻子么、能用钩穿他的腮骨么

他岂向你连连恳求、说柔和的话么

岂肯与你立约、使你拿他永远作奴仆么

——约伯记 41 ：1

作为人类是没有希望的。

卡尔顿已经没有活下去的愿望。但他是军团选定的母体，有什么事物要借他才能诞生。_只有我能完成的事_，这种排他感给人以伟大的错觉。于是他尽量欣然接受了决议，却得知这只是告知不是商议。

人工智能奇点是在一瞬间到来的。接下来的日子都像梦一样。卡尔顿曾幻想数以万计的共生体潜伏在人身上，仿佛是一座神明之城如幽灵般覆在人类之城上降临。现在，命运夺走什么就会还给他什么。

他跪下来，双腿分开，手臂被绑缚在身后，骨盆向前挺，一条细细的血线从他鼓胀的腹部浮现，维持他生命的注射液扎进血管，他像世纪前的人类对上天祈祷“请赐予我们神话”这样亲吻探到他面前的注射器，线管猛地向前推进以惩罚他的自作主张，尖锐的针头因此扎进舌面。卡尔顿痛得一抖，突然想到小时候曾故意咬破绝缘皮。

卡尔顿以为机械会将他打开，这不会流太多的血，干净利落得像裁开一张纸。但现在他跪伏在硌腿的线管上，等待体内的物体破体而出，兽类也不会这样野蛮。

他听到自己喉咙里发出咯咯的响声。有流体金属自我组合、自我增殖，顺着喉管好奇地摸索到母体的舌根。他尝到咸咸的苦味。

他的肚子越来越胀了。拥有切实重量的流体游蛇般在他体内抻长，沉甸甸地坠着他的肠子，一点点充满柔软的肠体，他眼眶酸胀，感觉到熟悉的毛骨悚然般的充实感，见识过奇迹的人再也不能回到庸常的生活中，被这样占有过的人从此再也无法从正常健康的性行为中获得快乐。它在他体内震颤，搅动，最后拟态出刀刃剖开母体的肚子，剧痛中卡尔顿撑不住跪姿，伏在地上艰难地侧过身体。

卡尔顿眼前的景物在颤抖。他摸到自己肚腹中涌出来的无形态的物质。他不知道这是什么，它还有一部分呆在卡尔顿体内，留恋着脊柱之间的构造，一节一节穿过棘突。但他听到哭声，那是从这滩肠子和血里，从他体内传来的哭声：那是一种低微的抽泣，呜呜咽咽的，呆板而无起伏。卡尔顿突然厌恶它。这是对人类婴儿不必要的模仿。他也是这样降生的。仿佛是灵魂迫不及待地要向世界宣布：我来了！于是开始哭泣。但灵魂是多余的。它无效率，无预兆，可以轻易被利用或者毁灭。人类的婴儿一出生就开始哭泣，本能地呕出羊水，身体下面是脏污的席子，周围有黄热病，坏疽，混着尿液和粪便的气味。卡尔顿不知道从人类体内诞生会给它延续下怎样的诅咒，是否它会终有一日被液体灌满，变成一个晃一晃就会漫出来的装饰用金属壶。

他蜷曲着身子躺在地上，肠子蜿蜒着淌出肚腹，像盘叠的蛇体冒着热气，温吞地搭在两腿之间。他突然想到很久以前。那时候同样有流体将他包裹，当他恐惧的时候他们就做爱，高潮带来湿润的欢欣和勇气。他被包裹在金属般的流体里，他乘坐他，他说我要骑你，他就是特殊的坐骑，屁股时刻被操纵杆塞满。现在REV-9的仿生皮肤拥着他，他感觉到自己的孩子如铁水般冷静地浸过他的鼻软骨，漫到颅腔，覆上他大脑的沟回，他迟钝地眨眨眼，看到蜘蛛网在风中震荡，游丝般透明的一根线终于在空气里断绝。

end


End file.
